


You call this an Ice gym?

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Champion Akira, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Two things Akira knows really well, Pokemon and Yusuke.





	You call this an Ice gym?

“He’s so passionate.” Akira hid a smile as he sat on the railings. “But this should be over fairly quickly.”

“He’s at it again. Stop the champion from drooling somebody. Please.” Ryuji groaned as he came to lean over where Akira was sitting. The upstairs balcony had plenty of seats but Akira liked high places. Besides he could see Yusuke’s every move if he sat on the ledge rather than behind it. “Given up on dignity?”

“I’m only Champion back home.” Akira reminded Ryuji. “Here I have to prove myself all over again.” The entire floor was covered in ice and frozen rocks. Considering the décor, Akira was fairly certain the gym leader had been trying to go for a cave feel.

They had some work to do before they got there. The pool was a nice touch but it reeked more of fancy rather than rugged Ice cave. Akira would know. He had been quite a few ice caves during his journey to champion.

There had been that time he and Yusuke had gotten trapped in one back home for a rather intense three days. Just them and their Pokémon. They had grown closer then. Huddled together, talking. Planning to escape. Akira had not even wanted to leave towards the end.

They had managed to swim through some corridors and head to the surface and then find another opening in the end. Seeing the evening’s sky after three days had been… beautiful. They had hurried to the nearest Pokémon centre and gotten warmed up and sorted out but it had been an intense and beautiful three days for them.

Still sometimes he thought back to those early days as he had fought to be champion. The friends he had made. The relationships that had developed and of course.

Yusuke.

Of course many things went back to Yusuke. Akira had fallen ridiculously in love after all and he was still in love with Yusuke. Their meeting had been beautiful. He still thought back to the boy that had been all alone in the middle of winter by the frozen lake just drawing.

“Ahem.” Ryuji cleared his throat. “Leader.”

“Nothing wrong with getting lost in my thoughts. It’s not as if they have started to battle yet.” Akira pointed out. “Besides, it will be over fairly soon anyway. Yusuke’s no push over. His ice is so strong it’s just.” He sighed. “So cold it burns you out.”

“Love sick idiot.” Ryuji ruffed Akira’s hair as he laughed. “This gym leader doesn’t know what he’s in for. Back home they wanted Yusuke to be gym leader. If he wasn’t so gone in art he would have been perfect.”

“That’s true but if he did not love art as much as he does.” Akira pointed out as he watched Yusuke unbutton his cloak by two buttons down below. “He would not be Yusuke now would he?” Yusuke’s white boots on the ice had a good grip.

When Yusuke walked there was no visible change. Plenty of times Akira had confessed to the man himself that Yusuke was like an ice fairy. Yusuke had laughed every single time.

“And we know you love Yusuke best.” Ryuji laughed. “Oh it’s beginning.” His voice lowered. “But this gym looks like a themed place done by some overly excited kids. I get wanting an Ice type gym but is this the way? I hate to quote Ann but this is tacky.”

“Well maybe Yusuke will redecorate the place.” Akira laughed. “It needs it.”

X

A six on six battle had been decided. Not bad but it showed how much the gym leader had been hyped up by Yusuke. They had sent out their Froslass in an almost rage. Akira had grinned when Yusuke had shoved his hair back with one hand and sent out his Sneasel with the other.

They had picked up Sneasel not too long ago. About a month or two ago. Yusuke had liked the way it had been carving up some rocks along a path they had taken. The Pokémon had liked Yusuke’s drawing of him and a bond had been formed. Akira found it cute and funny.

The others were still trying to wrap their heads around just what the hell had happened. “Crunch.” Yusuke commanded right from the start and Akira hugged his knee.

“Double team!” The gym leader commanded.

“Keep focused, you know the fake.” Yusuke’s voice bounced around the gym. “I believe in you.” Sneasel clambered onto a frozen rock as his head watched each single movement. Akira had already found the fake but he smiled when Sneasel leaped high into the air and pushed down the Pokémon that had been in the middle. The copies disappeared as Sneasel delivered a mighty bite.

“That’s some serious damage there.” Ryuji murmured when the Pokémon collapsed out of Sneasel’s grasp. “I don’t think it will be able to take too many bites or dark type moves in general.”

“Yusuke will end it on the next move.” Akira predicted as he watched the gym leader shout his next command.

“Foreal?” Ryuji leaned further over the railing. “Already?”

“Dark Pulse.” Yusuke commanded and the entire gym floor was then filled with a dark ripple. Akira nodded as the first Pokémon crumpled.

“You would know wouldn’t you.” Ryuji laughed. “Two moves and boom.” He snickered.

X

“Here’s to betting you don’t even know how to use the partners that you have properly.” Yusuke shook his head at his opponent’s Aolan Ninetails. “Sandslash.”

“You went there too.” The Gym leader swallowed. “Well then!”

“He’s so incredible.” Akira smiled. “One move to finish it.”

“Are. You. Serious. Right now.” Ryuji hissed. “No way.”

“Iron tail.” The words were barely out of Yusuke’s mouth before the explosion caused smoke to rise. When it cleared Akira was unsurprised to see the Ninetails knocked out.

“I know Pokémon fairly well. I can match things up.” Akira pointed out. “Besides. I know Yusuke. I know his Pokémon like I know my own.”

“Okay sap.” Ryuji muttered.

X

“Is a badge even necessary?” Ann had on her jacket, her stockings and Ryuji’s coat. “We weren’t even here that long. Besides can we go? Like outside? I’m dying.”

“It’s not that bad really.” Ryuji looked her over. “You sure you’re not just imagining the most of it? I’m fine.”

“You’re weird.” Ann shivered. “But does he have to get a badge?”

“He won he deserves a badge.” Akira was firm. “After the way he talked to Yusuke he should give over the badge.”

“I shouldn’t have asked.” Ann groaned.

X

“That took longer than expected.” Yusuke sighed as he adjusted his bag. “He said something about closing the gym for a while. He needs to think his motivations over. Something along those lines.”

“Well he just learnt what Ice is all about from the best.” Akira cradled Yusuke’s hand in his as they made their way to the Pokémon centre. “It’s not about being cold. It’s about the passion that can be found inside of it.”

“As always Akira.” Yusuke’s kiss to his cheek made his heart sing. “You understand me the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's ridiculously easy to have a pokemon Au crossover. I shouldn't be encouraged like this but whoops here they be.


End file.
